1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to geodesic domes, and more particularly, to a geodesic globe made of a multiple of identical segments which can be imprinted with portions of the world map to form a puzzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is closely related to the work developed by Richard Buckminister Fuller who developed a laminar geodesic dome comprised of diamond configuration based panels arranged in overlapping relation which were weaved together to create inner and outer facing sheets. The Fuller geodesic dome is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,144 issued Aug. 31, 1965, for a Laminar Geodesic Dome. The art described therein most closely related to the present invention is disclosed in FIGS. 12 through 16 and 18 and 21. There shown are globes or portions of globes formed from triangular panels. It will be shown that while the present invention utilizes the basic triangle configuration based panels, the panels are created and interlocked in completely different ways than envisioned by the Fuller patent.